The Immortal Knight's Last Quest
"Master Odin," said Matthew through Odin's telepathy. "Are you alright?" "What? Yes," he replied. "Just lost in thought, that's all." He was thinking about his dead wife. "Are you ready for your final mission as the leader of the Dark Mage Disposal Squad?" asked Matthew. "Of course." They began their assault on the dark guild before them. It wasn't much longer before the entire guid was in ruins. The squad began celebrating. "Man that was a great hunt!" exclaimed Jack. "Calm yourself Jack," said Malory. "Or else I'll have to scare you again." Jack immediately stopped shouting. "That was a little harsh Malory," said Walter. Odin turned away. "There's one left. You all head back to base, I'll handle this one." "But master-" started Matthew. "I'm not your master anymore," said Odin. "You're the captain now Matthew." He began walking in the direction of the power he sensed. Melena was angry, not only had her guild been destoried but so was most of her guildmates. She was mostly angry at herself although. Though all the raid Melena hid in fear after seeing the guild master killed by the knights. She spat onto the ground. almost lije a curse, as she stepped out of her hiding spot - a old hole in the wall covered up by a painting. Melena wanted to fight for her friends but yet she was so scared. She stood in the middle of a corridor, some corpses laid down, some she knew others she didn't, most were from her guild. Melena stared, hearing faint footsteps, a chance for vengeance but her legs started to shake. Knees wobbled like jelly and goosebumps started to show on her arms. Fright, the word echoed in Melena's head, she hated it. She wanted to be cocky at the enemy, but she couldn't. All of this reminded her of the night, the night when the Magic Council came in and killed her family. Closing her eyes only sent images of that and so she tried to smile. It failed and instead her normal, emotionless face was showing. Melena started to walk towards the footsteps. As she bit down on her lip, some small tears formed. "You will regret living in this world..." she mumbled to no one as she wiped her face and got ready to attack. Upon seeing Melena Odin stopped. This small girl was the source of the magical power he felt? Well, Odin had been alive for over 300 years, as a matter of fact his 378th birthday was coming up, he knew that some looks could be deceiving. "Hello young one," said Odin. "I'm assuming that you were affiliated with the dark guild that we just took down. This doesn't have to end in a fight. Contrary to what you've seen here, I hate killing. I have more respect for life than that. I'd hate for this to have to end in a fight. Please, surrender quietly, and no harm will come to you." The words took Melena back a little bit, there were kind words, something she didn't expect but fire was burning in her chest and it was like someone was on her shoulder chanting to her to get revenge. Melena stared for a second at the man. She knew aleeady that he was a knight but his uniform was different from most, she guess he was part of a fancy team or something. Other than the clothes being different everything else was the same for most raiders but this raider, he was different with his magic, stronger. Melena tried to be polite but angur didn't help her much. "I'm Melena, your a knight correct?" her face stayed straight as she talked, not one frown or smile and her tears were history. The two were standing a bit far from each other but yet wuite close, Melena stared, waiting for her answer, hoping that she could avoid this fight but yet do something, anything to make him remind of what he has done to her guild. Her last family. "I am," answered Odin. "I am the former captain of the Dark Mage Disposal Squad, and current general of the Magic Council's Rune Knight army. This was my last mission as the captain of the Squad." His voice was still calm, he was still trying to convince this girl not to fight him. The calm voice helped Melena a little, and some of the pieces joined together. It made sense why his clothes were different, it makes sense why he is so strong, Rune Knights needed to be strong. Melena gulped a little, she did not want to fight a battle she couldn't win, she wanted to win a fight, to show she was strong, too maybe stop the pain on her home. Melena's gaze dropped to the ground. "I have no family once again it seems," it was surpose to be said in her head but it came out loud. Melena stiffed but no tears came. She couldn't cry anymore, she wasn't one to cry anyway. Melena smiled a little and looked at the Rune Knight, "You know it kind of funny since it's always the Magic Council that does this to me." she laughed a little but it wasn't funny. Pain filled Melena as she gazed back to the ground. She didn't want this. She just wanted to be happy. Not this. Not this... "I can tell that you've been hurt by the Magic Council," said Odin, "but not everyone affiliated with them is that bad. All of the mages I recruited into my squad were strays, Walter, Malory, Jack, Matthew... Oscar." He was hesitant on the last name. "But I still see all of them as my children. Would you be willing to join us?" Odin held out his hand towards her. The words and requests were new to Melana, words so kind and soft but yet the same relation to her. Helena wasn't sure what to say, she was kind of flattered but yet she looked at her clothes, dark a bit like her heart. She wanted to accept but she bit her lip and shook her head. "I do not want to be your enemy but yet I do not want to be any ally to the Magic Council, not until they return the unreturnable." Melena's voice broke which she hated but even so she smile acting like it was nothing. "You seem to understand a lot, I am sure you will be happy." But even though Melena knew she should move, she didn't, she stood there in the dark corridor, wondering what to do now. "I have been alive for over 300 years," said Odin, "you pick up a lot of knowledge in that time. I would recommend that you don't affiliate yourself with Dark Guilds anymore, or else the Magic Council might hurt you again. If you don't know where to go, and you don't wish to join me, I know the perfect place for one of your stature." Again the kind words made Melena smile. "What would you suggest," the age surpised Melena since he looked rather young and Melena guessed he was in his thirst at the most but then again, Melena was one of the strongest in her guild yet the youngest and weakest since she wouldn't fight. "There is a legal guild in Fiore called Dragon Gunfire," said Odin. "They value acceptance and tolerance above all else. Recently they started a new program, the Spartoi. They recruit Dark Mages into their ranks that are seeking rehabilitation. They already have three members, and are looking for more mages that want to turn over a new leaf." Melena smiled, the Spartoi. She had heard of such things being created but she didn't have the guts to join, now in the dark corridor she didn't expect to stand there and think of such things. "I might join, but first I need to help my friends," Melena smiled, a true smile that made her feel lighter, somehow. She started to walk and when she was in front of the Rune Knight, close enough to feel his breath, she stopped. Melena surpised herself when she collapsed into him with arms wide. A huge hug and tears were created as her path started to change. "Thank you," Melena smiled and whispered softly.